This invention relates to sliding closure constructions, and in particular to a latch and seal arrangement therefor.
Slidable closure structures, such as doors, screens, windows, and the like, are used in a wide variety of applications. Slideable closure structures for exterior openings typically require both a latch mechanism to lock the closure in the closed position, as well as a seal to form a weathertight joint.
One application of exterior slideable closure structures comprises front windows for vehicle covers or "caps", such as those used with pickup trucks, and other recreational vehicles. Such units preferably provide easy access to the rear or bed of the truck, and include a secure weathertight seal to keep air, rain, dirt, exhaust gases, and the like, from entering the cap. Heretofore, slideable closure units for pickup truck caps have included a flexible seal positioned between the interior end edges of the sliding window members, as well as a separate latch, such as an over-center clasp mechanism, to lock the window members closed. For a variety of reasons, such seals have been found to be ineffective, and tend to deteriorate quickly. Further, the latch portion of these devices are difficult to operate, particularly with a single hand, as is preferred when the closures are used with pickup caps. When the closures of such devices are in the open position, they tend to vibrate and slide back and forth as the vehicle is driven over the road.